Samuel Palmeirão
Name: Samuel Palmeirão Age: 26 Gender: Male Species: Human Location: Cathureos Magic type: Samuel picked up the basics of magic in his homeland, where he was brought up in a religion in which magic, often focused through music, was a key element of rituals. However, he has never tried it on his own and the results are potential disastrous (or hilarious, depending on the situation). He also wears a copper cuff (a gift from his mother) on his left wrist which would, under sufficient scrutiny reveal traces of dormant magic. Samuel does not seem to be aware of this, but is very attached to the bracelet and considers it good luck. Weapon of choice: Whatever comes to hand. Samuel is both a talented martial artist (Capoeira) and somewhat cocky, so he doesn't carry a weapon normally, except perhaps for a pocket knife or straight razor. If he is expecting trouble, though, he will quickly arm himself with whatever he can (especially firearms). He is also an enthusiastic improviser, and is quite proud of once having knocked a man out with a spittoon without setting down his drink. Role: Wild Card Description: Samuel's skin is a medium-dark brown, his hair black and close-cropped. He's lean but muscular and light on his feet, he is rarely still and smiles often. =History= Before Current Plot Samuel showed up in town a few months ago, flush with money no one seems to know the origin of. He has told several entirely contradictory stories himself, and more rumors have sprung up: some say he has a lover among the nobility (the identity and even gender of this mysterious benefactor changes depending on the teller), some that he is the delinquent son of rich parents, others that he some sort of smuggler or pirate, some have even more outlandish theories. Whatever the source of his money, he doesn't seem to be running out, though he's not spending real high-class wealth. He has spent his time in Dalisor living it up; partying, exploring the town, and getting into minor bits of trouble. He stays in a small hotel on one of the middle-tier islands, near to several of his preferred night-spots. Samuel never attended formal school but is spottily self-educated. Though likes to read, he likes drinking, dancing, fighting, and women more. He is a man of somewhat flexible morality and very little regard for the law. Charming when he bothers to be, Samuel moves through several levels of society, often trading on his exotic, roguish, and somewhat wild reputation. In Current Plot Samuel encountered the main players in the Spiral Cross affair while they were on route to Whelk, him being shanghaied onto a pirate ship that was engaging them. Being freed, he joined up with them and is currently accompanying them on the journey. Though his temperament is inclined more towards the Rebels, it would take significant motivation to put Samuel firmly on either side of the current conflict. However, he may take some temporary work if the money is right, he is bored, or it seems like especially good fun (Samuel's notion of fun has made some doubt his sanity). At the moment he has little in the way of needs, and really just wants to enjoy himself. Category:Characters